Jealous Of Jean's Pet
by Pricat
Summary: After finding out that Jean has a pet eagle, Sam is jealous but learns that Jean still wants him around


Jealous Of Jean's Pet

It was a typical day in the house as Jean was awaiting a package aa he had gotten himself a pet since a certain blue eagle was going to his friend's and was sad but happy that his friend was going away but heard the doorbell ring getting excited because it was the delivery guy unaware Sam was up rubbing sleep from his alert eyes wondering what was going on.

"Here you go Mr Pierre." the delivery guy said.

"Merci!" he said excited.

"Jean, what have you got there?" he heard Sam ask.

His eyes widened seeing a bald eagle which angered and made Sam sad.

He was going back upstairs slamming the door but Jean knew that Sam was hi friend and work partner.

Nothing could replace him knowing maybe that's why he was angry but was hoping that Sam would understand hearing angry yells from upstairs gulping and was seeing Constantine as the Bad Frog would help Sam calm down seeing him go upstairs.

He found an upset blue eagle screaming into a pillow understanding as h knew it was about Jean's new pet seeing anger in his eyes.

"I thought we were friend's but I guess I was wrong." Sam told him.

"Hmm let's get rid of it." Constantine said.

Sam liked that idea and was seeing Constantine go downstairs as Jean was gone grabbing the cage with the eagle in it and going upstairs seeing Sam there with the computer chair making it look like an interrogation making Constantine chuckle knowing that his friend liked this.

"You are charged with coming into a house and wrecking a friendship.

How do you plead?" he said as Constantine smiled.

"I didn't know you guys were friend's and Jean was lonely." the eagle replied.

Sam was stunned by this as he knew that he was jealous as he'd been Jean's number one friend and this guy was muscling in on this feeling bad that he was being jealous and Constantine was letting it go as he freaked out hearing Jean upstairs, entering and was seeing the interrogation scene knowing what was going on.

"Sammy where did my new pet go?" he asked.

"Constantine and I kinda interrogated it then let it go." he admitted.

"Why would you do that?

Never mind as I'm going to find him and then we're having a chat." Jean said.

Sam sighed as he slumped onto the floor knowing this was a fine mess but wanted to make it up to his friend and was going to find him.

"Okay but why're we going after him?

I thought you wanted him gone?" Constantine said.

"I did but Jean cares about him and he's my friend." he replied.

The Bad Frog understood but saw Sam leave as Jean returned with his pet wondering where Sam went as he told him.

"I never meant for him to fly away!" he said.

He knew where Sam might be leaving as he understood but were going to Eagle Town seeing an exhausted Sam as the eagle nuzzled him, as she was beginning to like him.

"Jean he's sad as he thinks you're replacing him as your friend." she said.

She was stunned that he wasn't freaking out knowing that he was used to it thanks to Sam and hoped he was okay as Jean had him on his back and were going back to the house putting Sam on the couch as he knew how his friend had let jealousy get to him but was making it right, seeing the female eagle smile.

She was unaware she had seen the blue eagle when they were kids and had feelings for him then and now, seeing Jean carrying food hearing Sam whimper waking up.

"Oww my head hurts!" he complained.

"I'm just glad you're okay, but I understand as you were jealous.

I could never replace you Sammy." he said as he nodded.

"How're you feeling?" he heard the eagle female ask.

"Okay but I didn't mean to hurt your feelings.

What do you wanna do, leave or stay?" she asked.

"Stay." he replied.

"Will the others understand this, that you wanna stay?" Jean asked the blue feathered male.

"They will, once I explain, but now we have another member on our team." Sam told him.

"What should we name her?" Jean asked.

"Dash." Sam blurted out.

"She was flying pretty fast, when we let her out." Sam told him as she chuckled.

"Thanks Big Blue." she said as Jean chuckled because they were becoming friends.

"Mmm Jean baked cookies!" Sam said as Jean chuckled.

"Dash is gonna love my baking, like you do Sammy.

We can help her out mon ami." Jean said.

Sam chuckled as he left.

"What does mon ami mean?" Dash asked.

"It means my friend, which I am to Jean." he told her going to the kitchen and Dash following him.

Now that his jealousy had faded, he and Dash were becoming friends.

They were eating cookies but having fun. 


End file.
